


Caught In Her Web

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [216]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good AU, Happy AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially inspired by the Amazing Spider-Man movies, Technically Spider-Woman Fusion, but there’s no tag for that, more like grandfather-granddaughter actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: One fateful night, Joey receives an unexpected addition to his household, and the already unusual lives of the JDS crew soon become even stranger...AKA, the AU where Jessica Drew is Joey’s granddaughter.
Series: Inky Tales [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Caught In Her Web

Late one night, Joey was looking over the storyboard for a new episode when he heard a loud banging on the door.  
  
_Who could that be at this hour?_  
  
Setting down the papers on the coffee table, he stood and went to answer the door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see a dark-haired man in his mid-late thirties, who bore a strong resemblance to Joey himself.  
  
“Jonathan? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Much as I’d like to explain, I’m afraid I can’t,” Jonathan Drew answered. “All I can really tell you is that I have reason to believe that my life is in danger. So I came here to ask you to take care of Jessica.”  
  
Joey bit his lip. Although he and Jonathan hadn’t had a face-to-face encounter in years, he knew his son wasn’t the paranoid type, and given his current place of employment, his fears were probably well-founded. More importantly, he knew how much Jonathan cared about his fifteen-year-old daughter.  
  
“Where is she right now?”  
  
“She’s waiting in the car.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
About ten minutes later, Jonathan had brought Jessica and her bags inside, given Joey a list of things he needed to know (allergies and similar), given her a hug and kiss goodbye, and left. Once his car was out of sight, Joey turned to Jessica.  
  
“You...don’t mind taking the couch tonight, do you? The guest room’s a bit of a mess...”  
  
“It’s fine,” Jessica reassured him. “Didn’t really get much sleep before Dad woke me up, and I’ve never been able to fall asleep in a car.”  
  
She yawned slightly before collapsing onto the couch, accepting the blanket Joey gave her. “I know Dad said I’ve been here before, but I don’t really remember you.”  
  
”You were about three or four,” Joey said. “That was the last time your dad and I spoke before tonight. He told me he was going to work at Oscorp, and I tried to talk him out of it.” A sigh. “Now he probably regrets it.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
The next morning, Joey was awakened by a tugging on his arm. It took him a moment of feeling around before he remembered that he had fallen asleep in his armchair, and that his glasses were on his desk, along with the storyboard.  
  
”Oh, good morning, Bendy.”  
  
The little demon waited until his creator had gotten up and retrieved his glasses before pointing over to the couch. “Joey, who’s that?”  
  
“You might say she’s your niece.”  
  
”Niece?” inquired Bendy.  
  
”Do you remember how I told you about Jonathan?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Bendy nodded. His eyes widened briefly in realization. “Oh, is she—?”  
  
”Yep, that’s Jessica,” Joey confirmed. “Johnathan asked me to look after her.”  
  
As he made his way over to the couch to wake his still slumbering granddaughter, Joey felt a little nervous. Now how was she going to react when she met the Toons...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "This ancient order of monks was trying to protect something called The Key, so they turned it into Dawn, and made everyone think she'd always existed."  
> (Good AU)


End file.
